


Devil May Cry Drabble Challenge

by AslaugRivermoon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dipictions of sex, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslaugRivermoon/pseuds/AslaugRivermoon
Summary: A series revolving around the three sparda boys that is based on a list of 150 one-liner prompts. There's angst, fluff, feels, and smut!





	1. Prompt 9. "Quit it, or I'll bite" and 22. "You can scream if you want"

**Author's Note:**

> here4fandomtrash asked: Hello~ for the drabble list can I request 9 for dante/s.o and 22 for vergil/s.o? ;w; thank you~
> 
> Ask and you shall receive and it is no problem at all dear! I throughly enjoyed writing both and I hope you enjoy reading them!! 
> 
> WARNING: There is 18+ of age content. Suggesting and depicting sex.

**Prompt 9. “Quit it or I’ll bite.”  Dante X Reader**

        A wad of paper hits your leg causing you to stop it from bouncing up and down from irritation and look at Dante who was now acting as if he was 100% engrossed with a phone call. Huffing you sling your feet over the coffee table and cross your arms. You couldn’t help but be frustrated with the legendary devil hunter that was your boyfriend. The whole day was quiet and by the afternoon you and Dante both resigned to the thought you both might have a day off. So you both entertained yourselves, which was a good make-out session on the couch. You did not know how long it has been since both of you had time to indulge in one another, especially after the incident regarding the Qliphoth Tree. Even though the tree was destroyed and the portal to hell was sealed there was still nests and swarms of demons to take care of. Another paper ball hits you causing your head to snap back in Dante’s direction. He gives you a cheeky grin before winking at you causing another huff to leave you. Seriously, how long was this phone call going to take? It’s already been twenty minutes!! Growling you hop up and walk over to the desk promptly taking a seat on it to rush the man before you. When Dante pays no mind to you it makes your blood boil. That dirty little…. You stop your train of thought as a lazy smile comes to your face. Dante too engrossed in his phone call not noticing the mischievous glint in your eye. **  
**

“Look, I’ll have the money beginning of next week and then I can- Ah… P-pay it.” He barely finishes his sentence as you slide into his lap straddling him. He shoots you a glare daring you to try anything else and oh were you going to.

        Grinning, you press your chest to his making him shift uncomfortably and tense before wrapping an arm around your waist. The action may have pacified you ten minutes ago but to hell with that now. You’re so happy that he wasn’t wearing his trademark leather coat, in fact, it was on the floor next to the couch, discarded as things started to get heated. Hesitantly you bite down on his clothed shoulder and let out a low whine that causes the arm around your waist to tighten but other than that nothing. Turning it up a notch you trail your tongue lightly up his neck before taking a light nip at his earlobe. He bucks up into you and quickly he pulls the phone away from his ear and looks down at you, this time his face is more serious but you knew better. You could see the smoldering lustful look in his eyes and then there was the added fact that his clothed excitement was pressing into your thigh.

“Quit it, or I’ll bite.” He growls out, the growl was feral, and it made you shudder in excitement as you bite your lip and give him a coy smile. This makes him realize this would be a long and agonizing phone call.

 

**Prompt 22. “You can scream if you want”  Vergil X Reader**

       Vergil looks down at you a smug smirk pulling at his lips as you writhe and squirm underneath him, desperate to not make a sound. It was a hell of a feat for you to not be a loud, moaning, and panting mess at this point. When it came to him pleasuring you he could hit every sweet spot. It was like you were an instrument and by god; he was a prodigy when it came to playing you.  You jerk up as he slides two fingers inside of your core while his thumb simultaneously brushes over your clit. Your mouth forming a perfect “o” as your eyes scrunch together desperate to keep the moan you so badly wanted to let out inside of you. It was a ridiculous argument that caused you to be in this situation. Dante had overheard the both of you in the shower of Nico’s van while out on the road one time and the constant poking he had done had kept Vergil from even attempting to be intimate with you while out hunting demons or anywhere else. It wasn’t till a little while later you realized this and once you had asked the older twin about it, he bluntly gave you his reason:  _You’re too loud._  Too loud? You were too loud when he was screwing you? You thought being loud was a good thing at certain times. Times like right now as he pulled his finger out from within you to lick them clean of your slick. However, you couldn’t help yourself when you were so adamant about how you weren’t loud when you both were in the throws of passion. So adamant in the fact that you challenged him. It was insane to challenge him but you just couldn’t help it, you had to prove a point! A strangled gasp leaves you as he takes no reservations in thrusting his entire length inside of you. It makes you see stars as you grip onto him for dear life wondering when in Gods name did he take off his pants? You let out another choked groan as he slowly pulls out only to thrust back into you roughly again. He leans down his breath tickling your ear as you grip onto the sheets of his bed

      “You can scream if you want…” He murmurs his tone smug.

      “Fuck you.” You hiss out, instantly regretting your choice of words.

       He raises up to look you dead in the eyes with a raised eyebrow before making you regret those words. In fact, you regretted it so much because the entire shop could hear exactly what Vergil was doing to you.


	2. Prompt 28. "You stil mad?" Dante x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @rendezvousramen asked:  
> For the drabble thing: Dante with 28!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this just as much as I did writing it! Maybe even get a good laugh from it!

**Prompt 28. “You still mad?” Dante X Reader**

         A scream rips through you as you scramble onto the kitchen counter clinging to it for dear life. The scream was enough to alert your boyfriend you were in danger. Except, when he came barreling into the kitchen, Dante with Ebony and Ivory ready to take aim and defend you with his last dying breath noticed that for all tense and purpose you were alone in the kitchen until… “Please, Dante kill it! Please kill it!” You whimper pointing at the large spider that was sitting in the middle of the floor. You hear him click his tongue as he slowly makes his way to the large arachnid, he knew they terrified you. Ever since you both went out for a nice trip by the beach in Fortuna with Nero and the others only to be almost eaten by a giant spider-like demon, you had a huge phobia of them!  He really couldn’t blame you in fact even he somewhat developed a distaste for them after that incident. He looks down at the harmless spider for a moment and then smirks looking at you. Your brow furrows in shock.

“You still mad?” He asks grinning.

“What?….” You sputter blinking, he can’t be serious right now.

“Are you still mad at me, babe?” He asks as you recall exactly what he was referring to.

                                  *                           *                       *

_“Seriously Dante?! I gave you the bill and check last week!” You call out only to get no response._

_You were reading a book when suddenly the lights to Devil May Cry kick off making you jump and slam your book shut with a pout. You ask yourself if Dante forgot to pay the electric. You had handed him the envelope with the check wrote out to the electric company last week before he headed out on a job. It made sense to do so seeing as he was passing by the post office anyway. Growling you make your way down the steps, using your hands to feel around in the pitch darkness. Once downstairs you pause not because of how dark the shop is but because of how empty and quiet it is. Calling out for your boyfriend you make your way back to the kitchen looking around. Where the fuck is he? That’s when you notice a light glow coming from underneath the basement door. You call out Dante’s name again. No response. Opening the door, you feel a scream lodge itself in your throat as you are face to face with a demon. It’s leathery skin a contrast to the bright orange glow that seemed to emit from all over it. The slow silence breaks from the loud roar that comes from it. The scream you had lodged in your throat come out and you fly back into the kitchen cabinets on the floor. Eyes screwed shut waiting for your inevitable demise. Except you feel nothing but you hear a growl one that sounds much like chuckling. You...recognize the sound of that voice. Opening your eyes you watch as the large demon turns back into Dante…..WHAT. THE. FUCK?!_

_*                    *                        *_

You look Dante dead in the eyes as you snap out of the memory of last night. He slept on the couch that’s how pissed off you were with him. In fact, you were now pissed off at him again for it on top of the fact he was still standing there doing nothing but smiling at you smugly instead of killing the large spider still on the kitchen floor. At that moment all you can do is yell the same words at him you shouted into his ear last night.

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!”


	3. Prompt 20. "D-did you just make that noise?" Vergil X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: for your drabble challenge, number 20 with Vergil in a nsfw light. Perhaps an erogenous zone is discovered during a spar, but whomstve's was it? (wriggling eyebrows) - just an idea though!! I look forward to whatever you put out and I hope you have a fun time doing these!!
> 
> I hope I delivered on this one! I wasn’t sure how much NSFW you wanted it anon but I am having a blast writing these!!

**Prompt 20. “Did you just make that noise?” Vergil X Reader**

**  
**“Your legs are spread out too wide.” The statement is blunt, judgemental even. **  
**

You yelp as you feel a sheathed Yamato slap into one of your calves making your feet fly out from under you causing you to fall to the ground. Where he hit would surely leave ANOTHER bruise on your already sore and overworked body. The bright idea of learning how to fight was starting to not look so bright. You tell yourself you should have known it was better to ask Dante to train you but what’s done is done and you can’t undo it. Slowly you go to get back up only to feel Yamato dig into your stomach making you grunt and fall back onto the ground. Does he really have to be so rough? You look up at Vergil who is holding a neutral look on his face. Watching to see what you would do next he takes a step back. Again you are midway in trying to get up off the ground when Yamato hits you on your back making you fall flat on your face. Yeah, should have asked Dante to train you because this was getting you nowhere but a world of hurt AND a mouth full of dirt. Sliding to your hands and knees you spit out the clumps of dirt as best as you can growling while glaring at the man standing above you. He smirks looking down at you passed his nose. Chin high stating “I’m superior, I’m the alpha.” Honestly, your boyfriend was an ass.

“How am I supposed to fight you if you won’t let me get up!” You whine.

“Do you think an enemy would give you time to get up?” He states with a raised eyebrow.

Ok, that was true. You would give him that but he could at least be easy on you. Frustration wells up in you as he continues to look down at you judgment still in his eyes plain as day. You growl and throw the wooden practice sword in your hand at him. He saw it coming, but he didn’t predict that you would get up and come at him to tackle him. It was stupid; he was physically stronger than you. You could never overpower him by sheer strength. You knew this; he knew this. None the less, you get him on the ground straddling him. His hand flies up wrapping around your throat squeezes it. The pressure he applied was greater than what you thought he would use. A noise echo’s in both of your ears and it sounds like a groan crossed with a whimper. It takes a minute for you to register it but that when you realize the noise came from YOU. His hand gripping your throat twitches as Vergil looks up at you in sheer shock.

“Did you just make that noise?” His eyes still wide as his grip slightly loosening so you could respond.

“Ye-yes.” You squeak out your cheeks red as a tomato.

The shock clears from his features and is replaced with curiosity? Slowly his hand goes back to tightening around your throat and this time you let out a moan. Your core starting to warm up by the odd action. Heavier pants leave you as he quickly forces you onto the ground hovering over top of you, squeezing your throat again.  It makes you shudder and arch towards him your arousal quickly filling his sense. He’s always been able to turn you into putty but this oh god this was a whole new ball game. Vergil was a rough love maker, and you liked that but never had he even dared to wrap a hand around your throat and right now he was kinda regretting not doing it sooner. The image of you panting and trembling underneath him just by a single action was engraved into his brain and it was an image he would always take pleasure in. This one action would be one he will always take advantage of.


	4. Prompt 103. "Sharing is caring so give me your fries" and 98. "Don't shut me out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Heyo, for the drabble thing, how about 103 with nero and male!reader and 98 with reader and vergil?
> 
> Hello anon!! I had so much fun writing prompt 103! It was my first time writing a male x male fanfiction and I hope it is to your liking! I tried to put as much feel good emotion and some spice ;) to make up for the horrible amount of angst I put in prompt 98. 

**Prompt 103. “Sharing is caring, so give me your fries.” Male!Readerx Nero**

“You’re an ass.” You state pouting at your boyfriend while eyeing his food. **  
**

Nero looks at you as your brow twitched in irritation. He couldn’t believe the nerve you had to try and steal his fries from him AFTER he asked if you wanted anything to eat. You said no so now here you are in the van trying to steal some of his hard-earned french fires. It reminded him of those stupid memes on the internet about women doing the same thing to their boyfriends. Apparently, it wasn’t JUST a thing with women. He looks at you again a pout on your lips. God, he loved that pout it did things to him. He just wanted to bite that lower lip and pull the most delicious moan from you. He smirks as you scoff turning away to act angry. It wasn’t working you knew that but you couldn’t help yourself sometimes. Sometimes you doubted yourself when it came to the devil hunter. You met him a year and a half ago after saving your life in Redgrave City from a swarm of demons. You and a group of others were some of the few people left in the city after the mass evacuation that was put into place when a strange tree appeared in the city. Later you learned they called it a Qliphoth, a demonic tree that fed on human blood to produce a powerful fruit that could grant demons a great deal of power. After everything had settled down and the town began reconstruction, you made it your mission to find the devil hunter and thank him for saving you. The exchange of gratitude had completely thrown the young devil hunter off guard. While his at the time girlfriend had dashed any hope of asking him out for coffee. Hell, you didn’t even know if he liked coffee. You didn’t even know if he swung that way, but you were the type of person that once you something you wanted, you’d take the plunge and go for it. Just like how you were attempting to go for his fries right now.

“Sharing is caring.” You state turning back in his direction.

“So?” He responds chewing a fry. God, you hated it when he talked with food in his mouth.

“So give me your fries.” You grin ear to ear.

“Nope.” You shiver at the pop of his lips because of his emphasizing of the “P”

He snickers as you turn away with a huff. Cute. Never had he imagined that he would think such a thing about you but here he was. A few months after you had shown up on his doorstep thanking him you guys had become fast friends and his unlikely source of comfort when he and Kyrie split. It wasn’t a messy break-up but it still hurt. That’s what started the attraction when he thinks back to it. It was so odd to come to terms with a part of himself he was just discovering. He thought attraction and love were easy and simple but it wasn’t. It took many more months for him to admit to himself how he felt about you. You were the first man he had ever fallen in love with and it was new territory for him and in some ways it still was. Grinning Nero throws a fry at you making your head snap towards him as he puts another fry in his mouth but this time instead of eating it he wiggles it up and down teasing you. Normally such behavior would embarrass you. Your face would be redder than Santa clause’s suit but something about the teasing look in his eyes made a fire pool in your stomach and go to other areas. Without a second thought, you take the other end of the fry in your mouth making him go stiff from your lips pressing against his slightly. Pulling away you grin wickedly as you chew the fry while Nero turns three shades of red. Maybe you should say you’re not hungry more often.

**Prompt 98. “Don’t shut me out.” Reader x Vergil**

“Don’t shut me out.” His voice cracks. **  
**

Those words echo in your head as you stare aimlessly at the potted plant in your living room. Your head was spinning from everything that had just happened. The past twenty-eight years of your life seemed pointless as you ran your fingers through your hair. Anxiety and dread swelled inside you as you drift back into your teenage years. At sixteen years old you had your whole life ahead of you. You were in high school excelling in all of your advanced classes hoping to go to college to earn a master in English and literature. It was the most ordinary life you could ever lead until you met him. Suddenly he appeared out of nowhere, frequenting the library you worked at after you got off school. He never checked out books, and he was always there before you started your shift. You learned he would come around noon only to leave at close which was 7 pm sharp. None of the adults dared to talk to him, he had an intense air about him. It did the opposite to you though; it drew you to him like the proverbial moth to a flame. His choice in books also piqued your interest and soon you tried to converse with him. As expected he was as prickly as a cactus and gave you a glare that would have made children cry. Looking back it was unfathomable that someone his age could look at a person like that. Then again he didn’t look like most boys, in fact, he didn’t look like any other boy you have ever met. With snow-white hair and frost blue eyes, he stood out. Most boys his age would have been self-conscious over how he looked but in the intense air around him, he also displayed confidence. It was just another trait on the list of things that drew you in.  You persisted in your quest to know him, greeting and telling him good afternoon each time you worked. It was frustrating not knowing his name and after six solid months of simple greetings he began to silently acknowledge and exchange after two months; he stopped you. Questioning why you always greeted him despite his rudeness in not responding. You smiled and said it was because you wanted to. Taking advantage of the situation you formally introduced yourself and just when you thought he would give you the cold shoulder you got his name. Vergil. It was a rather odd name for someone to have but you didn’t question it too much. That was the day that started everything, the day that even lead up to now. Learning he was a half demon was a rattling experience for you, mainly because you were being attacked by demons. The questions you asked were bluntly answered or not at all. Most of those questions were about his family and heritage, so you accepted it and moved on. Before you knew it you had fallen in love with Vergil and for the longest time, you believed your feelings were not reciprocated until one awkward night as you were locking up the library. He had waited out back for you and insisted upon walking you home. Something he had never done before not even after being attacked by demons. A block away from your home he pulled you into a very sloppy and uncoordinated kiss. You hadn’t had much practice yourself but it was obvious you were his first looking back on it. That thought makes you smile, you were the eldest son of Sparda first kiss. You were his first for a lot of things, but that didn’t seem to matter to him later on. After graduating high school you had gone to summer camp and boy was Vergil displeased with the notion of not being able to see you for two months but he accepted it. However, if you had known that an unstable psychotic man would dig his claws into him and brainwash him you would have never left his side because when you returned his reserved nature was colder than you had ever experienced, even when you had first met him he never looked at you the way he looked at you then. It wasn’t just an air of confidence it was an air of superiority. You couldn’t stand it, you couldn’t stand this mindset of him acting as if you were nothing but dirt under his shoe. It wasn’t enough to make you leave, you stuck it out hoping that maybe if he got the power of his father he would go back to the Vergil you once knew and loved. That never happened though and you never stuck around to find out. You didn’t stick around after he disappeared to for two weeks without a word and only to come back with various love bites branding his skin. He cared not for your heartbreak or the feelings you had of being betrayed. He was the hollow husk of the man you once knew. He was the man that you spent a decade trying to piece yourself back together over. You had traded in the idea of a normal life for him by thrusting yourself into the world of demons and that was a life that once you choose it, you could never leave it.  You gave up all your hopes and dreams for him and you could never get it back. Vergil was like a disease and you were infected by him, never had you truly shaken off what he had done to you. You thought you were in such a good place after all these years. That you had dealt with the emotions and even the trauma. That was until now when not even thirty minutes ago he was on your doorstep. Time had been kind to his looks, it looked as if he barely even aged a few years. A moment later those feelings you thought were long behind you came rushing to the surface and it was then you realized there was one emotion one feeling you hadn’t dealt with when it came to Vergil and that was anger. How you didn’t know till now that you were so angry at him was beyond you. The apology he gave was sincere his declaration of love to you was sincere. After all these years you were the one he wanted but it was like hitting a brick wall.

_“Don’t shut me out.” His voice cracks._

_You stare at him wide-eyed in shock. As kids, you had never seen the man that was before you. He was exhausted, broken, but in some ways hopeful. Hopeful that you would accept his apology and love after all this time. You wanted to, a part of you wanted to latch onto him and never let go. To tell him you forgave him after everything that had transpired, but there was another part of you that was just now welling up to the surface. One that was consuming you more than he or his love ever had and it was new and foreign to you._

_“Vergil, you shut me out a long time ago.” It’s all you can say as you close the front door on him as you decided to never look at or speak to him again._


	5. Prompt 88. "After everything...I'd still choose you" Vergil X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: 88 with Vergil? Boy needs comfort and love and I wish to give him,,,all of it
> 
> I couldn’t agree more anon!! Our boy needs all the love and cuddles he can get! especially after the last prompt request I did with him. So how about a peaceful morning with him?

**Prompt 88. “After everything… I’d still choose you.” Vergil x Reader**

    Vergil looks at you as you sleep beside him with your entire body huddled up to him. The rise and fall of your chest pull the corners of his lips up slightly. The sun shining down on you makes the usually unnoticeable tones of your hair stand out. Having you beside him every morning still felt like a dream or alternate reality, especially when his past discretions plague him in his dreams the night before. For a moment he will feel his breath catch in his throat, fearing that if he dares to move or even breathe too hard, you will wisp away like an illusion, but the moment your scent pierces his senses he feels his body relax and the air he built up in his lungs leave. Slowly he inches towards you his forehead pressing against your temple as he takes a deep inhale of your scent. It was intoxicating. He loved the smell of you, and he could never get enough. After a few more moments of taking you in his hand lightly strokes your cheek before ghosting over your shoulder. It’s enough to make you stir and then his blue eyes meet yours. A smile lights up your face before moving closer to him, lips melding with his for a moment. **  
**

“Here I thought you would never wake up.” He states.

“You know I am not a morning person.” You grumble situating yourself to lay your head on his bare chest to listen to his heartbeat.

He goes quiet as you grab his hand comparing it to yours and intertwining your fingers with his. You loved mornings like these, where you could just lay in bed with him for an hour or two before the rest of the household woke up. His fingers comb through your hair as his grip on you tightens. You smile softly and sigh lightly. He was over thinking again it was so easy to tell when he did so.

“Penny for your thoughts?” You ask looking up at him his face flickering from pained to neutral.

He never expressed it to you but sometimes you would catch him looking at you with this pained expression it nearly broke your heart each time you saw it. Regret and guilt was a heavy burden on the eldest son of Sparda and you did your best to help him through it, but there was only so much you could do on your side of things. It would be up to Vergil to fully move on from all the bad he had done. He could get forgiveness from every single person he had ever wronged but the only way he would ever truly feel peace is if he forgives himself. Until then you had no problem reminding him he had yours. Even after the hell he put you through when he had raised Temen Ni Gru and stabbed you in the back (literally) you forgave him. It was beyond Dante how you could do such a thing. Time was a key part of it and maybe it was your human heart that gave you an understanding the Vergil still struggles with to this day. You waited for 28 years so far; you didn’t mind waiting a couple more for the man figure everything out.

“Vergil?” You ask holding onto his shoulder tightly before silently looking at you. “You know after everything…I’d still choose you? Right?”

His eyes widen and a smile quickly graces his features as he pulls you up and kisses your forehead. Yes, he knew that why you would still choose such a fool that was himself was beyond him. It didn’t matter why though because as long as he had you he was certain he could face his demons head-on.


	6. Prompt 102. "Do you really think I could ever replace you?" Dante x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hello! 102 for Dante/so, possibly after dmc5, please?
> 
> Anon I loved writing this! I have such a huge thing about Dante coming home to his S/O after being trapped in hell. There’s just something about it that just strikes me right in the feels. So we have some feels here and they are nothing but good feels!

**Prompt 102. “Do you really think I could ever replace you?’ Dante X Reader**

**  
**Blue eyes stared into yours wide with shock. Seeing you was like coming up for a breath of fresh air although he had been out of hell for about three days now. For you seeing him was like being able to breathe again. Like you were dead for the past four years and only now did you truly start to feel alive again. Your weapons slip out of your hands as you make a dash for him, his name lodged in your throat as you crash into him sending him to the ground with you. The first day he was gone was nothing. It wasn’t unusual for him to be gone for a day or two when he received a job. When Nero came by the shop though without Dante a pit formed in your stomach and you knew right away something was wrong. You learned that Dante could well be dead, but you refused to think such a thing. Dante couldn’t be dead. Dante always wins. Dante NEVER loses. Though the pit in your stomach never left, and it took root in your brain and began to feed you anxiety you had never experienced in your entire life. What if he lost? What if he was hurt and injured and no one was around to help him? What if he was dead? It didn’t help either that Trish and Lady were missing as well. They were your best friends; you had met them around the same time you met Dante and all of you grew thick as thieves even before you started to date the legendary devil hunter. By the second week, a full-blown depression had kicked in. It consumed you as a whole mentally, emotionally, and physically. You cared not for your appearance and started to shut yourself up in the shop and when Nero, Nico, and Kyrie expressed concern you began to hold up in your room locking the door so none of them could get in. It took four days for Kyrie to coax you back out and it wasn’t easy. It took lots of conversing through the door and a decent amount of tears on your part for you to see the sun again. After a month you had renewed spirits Nero, Nico, and the mysterious man known as V who hired Dante for this job had finally made a plan of attack and that was to save Dante. They tried to keep it hidden, but both men had their doubts that Dante was alive but for some reason you knew it in your heart he was and that he would not give up this fight just yet. He didn’t give up, in fact like a phoenix rising from the ashes he came back and came back swinging with more power from what Nero had told you when he came back home….without Dante. It was like a dagger to your chest at first when he told you Dante choose to go to hell with his twin brother who was by the way Nero’s father. Again you fell into inconsolable grief, there was very little hope that the man you had fallen madly in love with would return and if he did it was possible that it’d be way too late. After all, he was half demon, there was the possibility that his lifespan was much longer than yours. After a year of ups and downs, Nero had enough and began implementing a tough love on you that started many of arguments between him and everyone else and even with Kyrie at one point. That was until they started to see the progress you were making. Never in a million years did you think that you would look Nero dead in the eyes and ask him to show you how to shoot a gun, but you did and you were surprisingly good at it. Another year passed and you began working with Nero and Nico to hunt demons. It was good for you it was the perfect distraction from the sheer loneliness and heartbreak that was in some ways still crippling you. By the end of that year everyone just about gave up on Dante returning, so Trish and Lady started dragging you out more trying to get you to live a somewhat ordinary life. You knew right away what they were trying to do. Introducing you to guys that were in the hunting business just like you and them but with each one you made it very apparent that you were in no means interested in being more than just an acquaintance or friend. Kyrie and Nico then tried to introduce you to other men that had no interest in hunting demons but rather leading an ordinary life. A stark contrast from the man you were still irrevocably still loyal too. The man that you were clinging to for dear life worried that if your grip loosened even the slightest he would disappear or be thrust back into hell. What solidified this being reality was his smell. He smelt like musk and whiskey with hints of tobacco. It was an odd combination but it was one you didn’t realize that you missed so god damn much that tears started to pour over your cheeks. Sobs left you as your entire frame shook violently making his grip on you tighten to where it was almost uncomfortable. Slowly you both sit back up staying in each other’s arms. **  
**

“I’m home…” He murmurs petting your head softly his voice rattling.

“You’re home…” You choked out.

“You waited for me after all this time?” Dante’s voice cracks as he desperately tries to keep the tears that were burning his eyes from falling.

“Idiot. Do you really think I could ever replace you?” You pull away looking up at him.

“Hell no baby. Hell no.”

He grins and you belt out a slight laugh before you both pull one another in for a passionate kiss.


	7. Prompt 73. "Is there a reason you are naked in my bed?" Nero x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> murderpuff asked: Number 73 with Nero??? Your writing is really great!!! 💕💕💕
> 
> Thank you!! I’m trying my best and most of all I am enjoying these prompts! In fact, I really enjoyed writing this one if you get what I am saying. ;) Who wouldn’t enjoy a very naked Nero in their bed??

**Prompt 73. “Is there a reason you are naked in my bed?”**

Nero sighed as he rubs a towel through his hair, for a moment he thought he would never get the demon gunk out of his hair especially since you had used up all the hot water! If he was a human, he probably would wind up getting sick with how cold the water was! He understood that you wanted the shower first but did you have to use all the hot water? He walks into his bedroom still running the towel through his hair. God, it exhausted him, after a whole week straight of being out on the road with you and Nico. Nico could be a handful on her own sometimes but adding you to the mix was like hell on steroids for him. You guys had met after the portal to hell was sealed and the Qliphoth was destroyed. Most would have thought it was all over. That people could come home and try to piece back together their lives, but that wasn’t the case. Swarms of demons were still running rampant in the city and they needed to be destroyed. So those that wanted a piece of the action and pay from the city to clean up the rest of the demons flocked to the city of Redgrave. Most of them steered clear of Nero. Many of the hunters wanted nothing to do with the bloodline of Sparda. Even though he and Dante were demon hunters, they were still part demon and was off-putting for most. You, however, had no qualms with such a thing like most of your fellow hunters. In fact, you had looked up to The Legendary Devil Hunter Dante. He was a hero in your eyes and needed to be treatedas such and Nero was quickly gaining fame. Anyone with half a brain could have been able to tell that somehow some way he was a descendant of Sparda. Nero lets out a groan laying on his bed as he recalled the exact moment you met him. Both of you had come upon the same nest of demons and quickly became highly coordinated in destroying them. It was as if you were both on the same wavelength and had been hunting together for years. It was thrilling and breathtaking, in fact, you were breathtaking.  It shocked him at how good you were at hunting considering you were younger than he was. A clearing of the throat snaps him out of his thoughts and he jolts up dread spreading over his features you were looking at him with a raised eyebrow. The towel around his waist had ridden up and you could see him in all his glory and oh boy did you just want to crawl in YOUR bed and lick all over that godly looking body of his especially his cock that was half erect and laying on his thigh.

“Not that I don’t enjoy the view, but,“ You state as you watch his face heat up in different shades of red. “Is there a reason you are naked in MY bed?”

Nero opens his mouth and quickly looks around taking in his surroundings he was in your room and based on the lustful downright predatory look in your eyes he would not be going anywhere. To be honest, the more he thought about that the more he seemed to not mind. Noticing the shift in his features you realized this and with a wolfish grin, you closed your bedroom door prepared to show him that hunting demons was not the only thing you were good at.


	8. Prompt 73. "Is there a reason you are naked in my bed?" Dante X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daemongal asked: Could I ask for 73 with Dante please? You're doing such a great job with these! I'm glad to see you're having as much fun as I have been with these! God bless the spice... :3
> 
> Thank you for the feedback!! I think everyone who is doing these prompts is having a good time with them! God bless the spice indeed because here it is ;)

**Prompt 73. “Is there a reason you are naked in my bed?” Dante X Reader**

A sinister smirk curled your lips as you hear the doors to Devil May Cry open and close downstairs. Dante had called merely a few hours ago saying he had finished the job Morrison had given him a week ago and that he would be home sometime tonight WITHOUT Vergil. Instantly excitement swelled up inside of you. Ever since he came home with his brother in tow you two hadn’t had the chance to be intimate and frankly, it was driving you up the fucking wall. Not that you didn’t mind having Vergil around, in fact, you enjoyed his company he was just as fascinating and in some ways as entertaining as Dante. However, like Dante, he had heightened senses because of being a half demon and quickly it got awkward and tedious on trying to be quiet enough to where Vergil couldn’t hear you two through the paper-thin walls. Especially since you, in particular, couldn’t be quiet during your lovemaking sessions. The last time Vergil banged on the wall so hard you thought he would bust through it and strangle both of you in the dead of night. You perk up as you hear the shower turn on in the hallway and quickly hopped from your desk before pulling all of your clothes off leaving you in nothing but a set lacey dark red lingerie. Quietly you open your bedroom door and close it as you make your way to Dante’s being just as cautious to not alert him what you might be up to. Your eyebrow twitches in irritation at the pile of sweaty demon blood covered clothes in the middle of the floor but take a deep breath to shake off the irritation before slipping into his bed. A few minutes later you hear the water turn off and you shift into a sexy pose as heat flushes over your cheeks at the dirty thoughts that are running rampant through your head. When the door to opens you both make eye contact before his gaze scans over you a couple of times a smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. **  
**

“Now...Is there a reason you are naked in my bed?” He asks moving closer to the foot of it.

“I don’t know handsome your guess is as good as mine.” You purr.

You shift propping yourself up on your elbows as you spread your legs to show him just how excited you are. He notices the wet spot in your underwear and it makes him lick his lips. Dante frees the towel wrapped around his waist letting you drink all of him in and oh god was it the sexiest action he has ever done in a long while. An involuntary moan leaves you before his hands fly to your ankles yanking you down to the end of the bed to where your butt met the edge of it. Getting in between your legs he growls before nipping at your thighs pulling mewls and whimpers from him. Gripping his shoulders you pull him up to your clothed core that was screaming to be touched. A chuckle leaves him as he licks up it slowly, his eyes never leaving yours. “Dante, please god.” You whine arching up towards him. He says nothing as he moves up kissing what feels like every inch of exposed skin before quickly ripping off your bra with sheer force. A yelp leaves you as he pins your hands above your hand. “Won’t be needing that anymore babe.” He growls before taking one of your harden nipples into his mouth biting down on it. A shrill cry leaves you as his hand teases and tugs on the other that wasn’t being tormented by his teeth and tongue. Gasp after gasp leaves you as he alternates between teasing your breasts with his hands and mouth. You have been rutting up against his very hard length now for what felt like an eternity and you were so close to falling over the edge. Tears prick your eyes because of the frustration of not having him inside of you. Whimpering his name you beg for him to relieve the ache inside of you but he ignores you opting to pull you into the steamy kiss while fondling your aching and overstimulated mounds. Groaning into the kiss you take the chance to wrap your legs around his waist giving you the ability to grind and buck against him rougher than before. Dante nips at your lower lip asking for entry and you give it to him and in that exact moment right as you are on the edge he rolls hips and his length presses against your clothed and sopping wet entrance in a way that finally sends you to your peak. His kiss muffles your cries as your orgasm hits you hard. He pulls away but continues to ruts against you as you use him to ride out his orgasm. Looking up at him you see a smoldering look in his eyes and you almost, almost believe they were somewhat glowing.

“Buckle up babe because you’re about to have one hell of a ride,” Dante growls out lustfully.

And it was a hell of a ride.


End file.
